Make a Wish, It Just Might Come True
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: When Yu was too far away to save Guren he wished that someone would. He was surprised that some actually came...and that he looked just like him. Yu is soon going to find out just how similar they are as they work together. Vote at Poll.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this idea just popped in my head and it plot bunny messenger wouldn't let me do my school work. I know I still have other unfinished fic but work on them soon so no worries. Hope you like my latest idea.

I do not own Harry Potter or Seraph of the End

* * *

As Yu took the doping pill with his team and joined into the battle he saw Guren had fallen and to be stabbed by a white-clad vampire.

"No!" Yu finished off his current opponent and run quickly in desperation to reach his mentor in time. The blade was getting closer and closer; he wasn't going to make it. _If someone can help him, please help!_ He screamed in his mind. Suddenly a flash of poisonous green light appeared and when it vanished a sword had blocked off the vampire's sword. The sword's blade looked to be made of bright silver inlaid with runes with a gold hilt crested with rubies. Holding the hilt was a gloved hand that was connected to a robed figure. Using strength that was inhuman, the robed figure pushed the vampire saying;

"If haven't even picked a side, don't go killing one the people that what your searching for actually cares for." It was a spoken as a fact and rung clearly so everyone heard. Ferid soon spoke up a question that everyone wanted answered;

"Ara~! Mika-chan's attack failed, too bad. But," he leaned forward, a playful smile on his lips as his turned serious. "Who might you be?" The figure chuckled, shoulders chuckled softly.

"Me?" He asked as he reached to take off his hood. "I am someone that was brought here by a wish of the child favored by Death and the supernatural gods. I was called cause I know exactly what it's like to be in his position, both now and in his future. I was sent to help and support him, my name…" The hood fell revealing a face that could have been Yu's older brother, raven black hair that stuck every which way, smirking white teeth, and the most shocking of all dark emerald eyes.

"is Harry James Potter."

* * *

Hope that wan't too bad for a beginnigh. I'll get to the Mika and Yu seeing each other soon and the doping activating and that juicy stuff next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: And They All Fall Down

Thank you for supporting me in my latest crossover and without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Master of Death, and all those numerous titles smiled in satisfactions at the clueless faces that surrounded him. No one knew his popular names. Noticing a shadow behind him he shifted enough to dodge the sword aimed at his head, grabbing the armed hand as it passed him, he flipped its wielder onto his back in front of him, it was a vampire. Lifting 1 finger he tisked at him as you would a naughty child.

"Didn't your leaders or parents ever teach you manners? Stabbing a person behind their back is a coward's way out." Harry smirked "Not that it would have held me down for long." He turned to Yu, walking towards him slowly as if he were an injured animal. Yu readied his sword with his friends backing him up. Harry smiled at the image, if a bit sadly. "You have friends. You'll need them for what lies ahead. I was sent here to help you Yuichiro so don't point your life-ending weapons at me, but at the enemies. Who they are, depending on the path you take it changes." They lowered them, if a bit reluctantly, Shinoa asked a question that made everyone almost lean in to hear the answer.

"We now know you're here for Yu-kun, but what _do_ you do?"

"I…am pretty much a guardian. I can fight some battles and give advice, but I can't make choices for him. His path is his own to choose, people who dictate and manipulate the flow of what should be a person's own to make usually are killed in the end, never seeing their plots come to fruition." Harry flicked an eye at Guren as he slowly got up, his action brought Mika to action.

"Leave Yu-chan alone!" He shouted as he charged Harry, he was side-stepped and kicked behind, making him fall to the ground again. Yu ran to Mika and helped him up, turning to Harry he said;

"Leave Mika alone." Harry smiled knowingly and nodded his agreement.

"You might as well talk it out somewhere private because"

"Yuichiro, why aren't you killing that vampire yet! They killed your family, didn't you join to get revenge?!" Guren shouted as he once again started attacking vampires.

"Mr. Hot-blooded idiot might do something stupid." Harry finished with a sigh before getting another from his cloak, turning to Yu he said; "I'll hold them off and protect your friends, talk it out." Soon he joined the fray, taking out vampire after vampire and any human who thought he was an enemy. Soon Guren thought that it was a good idea to attack a General in his situation, causing Harry to get distracted as one of his charges put himself in danger. That window was all that was needed to get pushed back away from the rest of Yu's friends. _Shit!_ Harry thought gashing teeth as he thought hordes after hordes of vampires as Yu's friends were held down and blood forcefully taken from them. Suddenly there was the sounds of trumpets and anyone who looked would have seen the blood leave Harry's face. It soon flushed with rage and his swords began to glow.

"How dare you idiots condemn a child to this! All involved in that will be sent to the Darkness those monster with some colored souls give you eternal anguish!" His slashed became erratic, but how the slashes became slices of energy that completely obliterated the attackers surrounding him. The Generals, except Ferid, released their blood donations and backed as far as possible from the enraged immortal. A blast and bloody light filled the air and when it disappeared, so did a large part of the street.

"You call us monsters, but you are much worse." Ferid stated as he saw Yu stumbling toward them. Empty eyes the were no longer green, but black and red, dripping black from eyes and deformed wing.

"That's it Yu, kill those vampires. Don't you see? You can't beat us, now that we have a secret weapon! Hahahahahaa-ugh!" Guren's laughter was abruptly cut off as he was punched in the face. Barely having enough energy to lift his head he saw Harry, fist still out standing by Ferid who look just as surprised. Swords sheathed, head bowed, shoulders shaking from either pain or rage was unknown. The wind almost lazily tousled his hair. Over the sound of deformed Yu muttering about killing and Mika's cries for him to snap out of it they heard it.

"Heh, where magical or muggle you're all the same." Lifting his head up, everyone shivered, those eyes showed power, pain and suffering, rage, but most of all, sadness. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a violin. No knows how, everyone but Harry that is and he jumped to sit on a lamp post and started to play and sing. For a man of war, he had a wonderful voice, completely in tune with the music. Soon he started to emit a gentle green light that pulsed to Yu. That light was soon followed by violet, white, orange, yellow, red and to someone's horror, pink. It soon encompassed Yu and the dark that seemed to drip like oil receded, the song soon finished and Yu was whole again. Harry put away the violin and Yu's friends rushed to him and Harry walked over to Mika that seemed like he wanted to tear Yu's friends but was too tired to do it.

"It took all of us to save Yu, you know and right now he needs medical attention. You should leave before you caught by this mostly condemned army. Yu is safe with them for now." Mika turned to him revealing a weakness that he can't reveal to vampires without being hurt.

"Do you think we can ever be together again?" Harry smiled understandingly and wrapped an arm around the poor teen that had to grow up too fast.

"Someday I'm sure, but your care-taker is calling you."

"Mika-chan~ it's time to retreat~!" Harry sighed at the vanishing back of his charge's favored.

"May the winds of fortune grant you wish." Then turned to follow Yu's friends as they bring him to hospital, hidden under his invisibility cloak to avoid un-needed interaction.

* * *

How was this? Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...house projects and school+work driving me crazy! Anyway I put a poll and the first to reach 10 is the next to be updated and I will bring it up each time I updated one so its YOU who gets to choose what gets updated! Good Luck and may Nike be on your side~!


End file.
